GeekWod
by xXbolognaXx
Summary: I recently moved to Forks and I wasn't really interested but then I saw the boy sitting all alone. Becoming best friends with this boy is the best thing to happen to me... No intense lemons but sex scenes in the future. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own characters. The only thing I used was imagination and even then, there are other stories with a geek Edward :P**

**Chapter 1**

Boy oh boy. Don't you love coming to a new school? Isn't it fun? New boys, new friends, potential popularity boost!

Ha, that does sound like a perfect opportunity … if I was like what the media displays nowadays. If you haven't guessed, I love sarcasm, but only secretly. If anyone got to know me, then I suppose they would know.

But let's be real here. I kind of like being alone. I share my own secrets and all! Heh, … I did NOT mean that in a creepy way. Point is; I was content with life. Sure it wasn't my bread and butter but I knew I had college ahead of me and my own life to start.

Okay, so I am just a little bit of a goodie, goodie. Not many sixteen year old girls would just move to the rainiest place ever and choose to live with their awkward dad.

Charlie… there are literally no words. Char-, I mean dad, is a quiet and good man. Chief police officer; helps the grannies and keeps kids safe. He is still insanely in love with my mom but I find it kind of sweet.

Mom is with her new husband, Phil. He's a nice guy but I thought they should have their time together … alone … and not with me.

So I am currently in my big clunky red truck in front of the school. Charlie was nice enough to give me Red to go to school in. Don't judge, you know you all want to name your cars!

Anyway, I fully admit to myself that I am nervous. This is how it is: I wasn't the most popular kid on the block. Okay, so I was "Little perfect teachers' pet". At least, that what they called me… along with their other insults.

I am sure you can see why I have a fear that my nerdy-ness will pass on to this institution, Forks High School.

"'The journey of a thousand miles always begins with the first step'" I murmured. I slightly smirked at my use of the quote. I have a thing for Disney movies. This one happened to be from _Lion King 1½_.

I slowly stepped out of my car looking down.

_Coming in the middle of the semester was sure a great idea._

I had gotten my map of the school and my classes from Charlie. I am amazed at how prepared he is. It saddens me a little he was all prepped up to start acting like a dad, only 'cause I knew he never got the chance.

Meanwhile, I was walking through the school when I looked up around me. I witnessed my said "peers" sharing whispers. However, that wasn't new to me. What was new was that for once in my life, the creepy stares from the players were in my direction. I paid no attention to this. They were probably thinking how to make fun of the new, plain girl.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. Your Isabella right?" I looked to where I heard the voice and saw an average height girl with rough curly brown hair.

"Oh." There was a slight pause, "Hey. Umm … I prefer Bella." I said with not much strength in my voice.

"What did you say?"

"I prefer to be called Bella instead of Isabella." God, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I hate saying my name to new people, especially when I have to repeat it. It's some odd thing that you always want to pretend it never happened only to find yourself over analyzing the awkward moment.

"Hey, so you're pretty white for someone who is from Arizona."

"Ha, yeah I know." Sigh, I also hate it when people point out how I am supposed to have a tan. Actually, I hate it when people point out flaws in general. Mostly, I hate how I care.

_"Just grin and bear it, grin and bear it." Sigh, Ella Enchanted. Decent movie. Yo Ella, want to switch me lives for a bit?_

"I know someone from Arizo-" BEEP! "Oh, that's the warning bell; maybe I will see you later! Bye!"

_Wow did I just make a friend? With a preppy person? Oh, this will be … interasante._

She was actually pretty, and nice from the look of things. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Today was a blur; a stressful surreal blur"(__Mean Girls__). _

Technically it was the first half of the day, but still. I didn't get why teachers here have you introduce yourself. What are you even suppose to say? Tell the class your name, that the teacher already said aloud, and some random fact about yourself that no one cares about? What does that even accomplish; Social skills? I got news for you teacher, if I'm in high school and I don't have social skills, introducing myself to the class isn't going to help any.

So third period is almost over and I'm getting anxious. It's a new kid worst time of day… lunch. Where you sit defines you. It's probably better to sit alone and wait till someone asks to sit with you. Trouble is, not accidently sitting where jocks or preps usually sit. That's just "social suicide" if you have them tell you to get out of their spot. Then you're forever stamped as loser-who-tries-really-hard-to-be-cool-but-everyone-hates.

As I was trying to avoid that social catastrophe in the lunch room, God decided to give me mercy. Jessica sprung into my line of vision, sporting a major grin. Her mouth was moving but she startled me too much for me actually comprehend. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I whispered. She giggled,

"Bella, you're weird. Are you buying lunch? You should sit with me and my friends."

"Yeah I am" _weird and buying lunch._"Sure, I'll sit with you!" I hoped she didn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"Awesome! Well, I bring lunch so just sit at that table right there." She pointed to a table across the room.

"Okay" I replied uncertainly, trying really hard to memorize the table and exactly where it was. Jessica left with a wave, and I went to the lunch line. After taking and paying for the undeserving food, I tried to carefully walk to Jessica's table; key word being tried. My attempt of walking carefully ended with some of my lunch on the floor. Luckily the majority of it was still safely in the tray, but that didn't stop the blood flow to my cheeks.

I immediately went to clean up my mess and pray no one will notice. Suddenly a left a light pressure on my foot and heard a body hit the floor. I looked over to see a boy on his hands and knees.

He was wearing a red and white, wrinkled button down shirt with khaki pants. He had messed up bronze hair with big, thick rimmed glasses. A rush of blood swarmed to all of his face and a table nearby started to laugh. At first I got self conscience, but realized they were laughing at him… not me.

He shyly turned with his dark green eyes to catch me staring. His eyes then widened and he quickly looked down. The boy tried to pick up his belongings quickly, but kept fumbling and dropping them over.

"Here, let me help" said my rough, quiet voice. Embarrassed, I tried to clear my throat. He stopped and looked over at me slightly confused.

"Um, thank you" he replied softly.

Our hands brushed against each other's and I think my cheeks heated. Once everything was gathered he quickly scurried away to a table people avoided like the plague. He kept his head ducked and fumbled while pulling out his brown lunch bag. I debated if I should sit with him, but I was far too much of a coward. Besides… he tried to get away from me as soon as possible. He must be annoyed at me for tripping him.

So I continued, meekly, through the cafeteria. I was greeted by Jessica and her nameless friends. I could feel their stares assessing me. Overall, they approved with the exception of a bleach blonde and her "follower". This blonde guy with a baby face was smiling at me weird. I was afraid he was thinking of a way to make fun of me… probably for my skin color or something.

Instead when I sat down after being introduced, he scooted closer to me. "Yo, I'm Mike" he smirked. I replied with a weak greeting. "So, you tripped Cullen over … nice" he barked. I think it was suppose to be his laugh.

"Oh, that one boy; it was an accident" I blushed, hoping for it to be forgotten. Not just for my sake, but also his.

"Still, it was funny shit … you should have seen the way he looked at you. He's probably scared of getting cooties. Or better! Geekwod probably got a hard on!"

The whole table heard Mike's comment and busted up; including the people who didn't see the fall. Only one was not laughing. She was very short and very fashionable. She caught my eye and gave me a small, grateful smile. I looked down and begged for lunch to be over. I almost wanted to cry. Poor "Cullen" kid couldn't even defend himself. He didn't even know what they were saying. Its things like this that makes me paranoid. I wonder, what did the kids in Phoenix use to say about me that I was unaware of.

Luckily, the bell finally went off and I was headed for Bio. Mike and Jessica also had that class next and insisted on following me when I started to go. Once we got inside the cold room, Jess and Mike went to their seats and I headed towards the only adult. He looked and said, "Ah, you must be Isabella. You'll need this." He handed over a textbook, classroom rules paper, and a worksheet. "My name is Mr. Molina and your assigned seat is over there by Edward Cullen. He's the kid with the red hair and glasses. I think you're all set, so, welcome to my class."

"Thank you Mr. Molina" I said with a small smile. It was forced because my heart was racing.

_I predict an unavoidable awkward moment with a certain __**Edward**__ Cullen._

I turned to see him scribbling in a notebook with a calculator. While slowly approaching my seat, I fell down into my chair. Edward froze and brought his strong gaze to my situation. I tried to smile nicely but he just scooted to face the front of the room.

Mr. Molina started class but it was so difficult to pay attention. Firstly, I had already learned what he was trying to teach. Secondly, up close and from the side of my eye I could see how cute this "Geekwod" was. Every once in a while he would push his classes up with a single finger and he would wrinkle his nose. Or he would try and finish the math work clearly labeled for the next date in his flawless script.

Now, I have had crushes on boys … but not since the beginning of eighth grade.

When the class still had 18 more minutes, Mr. Molina announced we were free to chat. I turned over to Edward and starred. _"Breathe, just breathe" (__Ever After__)._

"Hey, I'm sorry about lunch. My name is Bella" I blurted, a little too loudly.

"Um, don't worry about it" he said softly, looking shocked and hesitant.

"So…" I said, looking for something to say, "What are you working on?"

"Just Calculus."

"Wow." _Ew, this is awkward. Ladies and gentle, the winner of the world's worst flirt goes to … Bella Swan!_

Suddenly, he looked annoyed. "Well, **wow** at you too. I thought you were nice but apparently not. Just because you're probably in a remedial math doesn't give you the right to make fun of the smart kid."

"Oh, no! I wasn't making fun of you!" I said quickly. "I just was impressed…" I whispered, submissive.

He got quiet, so I looked up at him. He was beyond flustered. His mouth kept on looking like he wanted to say something but no words flowed out. I tried not to care what he thought. So I forced myself to get angry. It had been a whole minute and he hadn't apologized. So I did what I do best when I speak; blurted. "And for your information, I am in trig/pre-calc!"

Edward hurriedly tried to speak, but he stumbled over his words. Finally he sputtered, "I, I, I was just, I'm sorry, I ..." he sighed, "I thought you were trying to make fun of me… I'm so, **so** sorry I misinterpreted you. Please just, just… just forgive me."

I immediately felt bad for getting him flabbergasted. No matter how cute he was when he stuttered, he was embarrassed. So for the first time, I thought before I spoke. "No, no, you're forgiven. Sorry for snapping at you. Maybe we should start over, I'm Bella Swan and you're Edward. I'm socially awkward and, it appears, you are too. So I must say, it's nice to meet you." By the end I was positively blushing.

I was shocked to hear his quiet laugh. "Well, aren't we two pees in a pod."

"Ha, you have no idea."

"Oh, but we're worlds apart" he whispered, looking down. The bell rang and he sprung to leave.

"_So close, yet still so far?" Like __Enchanted__? Sigh, Edward, you may think you're alone but I'm all too familiar with being the outcast. _


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm really lame, and the one person who commented helped me start chapter 3 … I don't think I would have continued if not for my one and only review. Thank btw!**

**p.s. I'd LOVE a beta… it's so much better for someone else to catch silly mistakes! I will take anyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The first day at the new school was officially over. _Thank God!_ I couldn't help but think over all the embarrassing things I did. Of course, being a female, I over-analyzed every single thing. Most of my thoughts drifted to Edward. But then again, most of my embarrassing moments were experienced with him.

I knew I couldn't deny… my attraction towards him. It's just an infatuation, though! Or, at least, I hope.

_You're clearly delusional. You can't, I repeat, you __**can't **__have a crush on someone you met in one day._

"_Can, can, caaaannn!"(__Toy Story__)_

_Sigh, Buzz Light-year, stay out of this._

* * *

><p>I stepped out of Red in the cold, wet morning and was greeted by Jessica waving her hands to get my attention. Not being use to these things called <em>friends<em>, I pointed to me with a questioning look. She rewarded me with and excessive head nod and motioned for me to come over to her and the short, spiky hair chick.

While I was approaching them, the dark brunette had a wide grin. Once I was in arms length, she pulled me into a strong hug.

"I'm Alice! Sorry, I didn't say hi yesterday. I was a little off. My boyfriend has been out of town with his friend hunting since Monday and I was getting sad face. But their coming back today, isn't that great?" she said, excitedly.

"Um… yeah that's great. Also, don't worry about it. I was kind of intimidated by everyone anyways" I smiled.

"Oh, honey, there's no need. Anyway, so I hear you met my brother."

"OMG, yeah! Tripped him real good!" Jessica exclaimed, trying really hard to apart of the conversation.

"Yo, bitch, he's my bro. And I don't think I was talking to you."

"Whatever, I don't know why you care. I'm going to go meet up with Mike. See you later Bella!" Jessica strutted away with a little extra sway in her hips. _Wow you __**so**__ don't have a crush on a certain Mike Newton._

"Ugh, I don't know why I tolerate her. The things I do for Rosalie Hale. Anyway, back to **our **conversation, what do you think of my brother?" Alice looked pointedly at me, expecting me to answer. Trouble was, I was still trying to comprehend that her brother was most likely Edward Cullen. I mean, was there another boy I tripped without knowing it?

"Um, do mean Edward. As in Edward Cullen is your brother…Edward." _Hmm, I wonder if I said his name enough._

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She was looking defensive; time to back track.

"Oh no! It's just, you two don't look alike that much and don't seem related."

"Well we are, so what do you think?"

"I think…" _your brother is hot and adorable _"he's a really nice guy. Quiet, but nice." I mumbled, blushing.

"Mhmm." She gave me a grin like the Cheshire Cat; all knowing and sneaky. The warning bell rang and she just slyly walked away with that damned smile on her face.

* * *

><p>As I was walking to lunch, I felt paranoid. What was with that Alice chick? What does it mean? Maybe Edward likes me!<p>

_Oh my God! Shut up, and never think again. Do you know how lame you are? Could you sound anymore desperate? Why don't you just go to a Jonas Brother concert and act like the stupid fan girl you're acting like right now?_

_Ouch, that was harsh._

However, I couldn't help my gaze from drifting to where he was sitting. Sigh, damn you Edward and your cute polo shirt! I looked over to the "cool" table to see Alice sitting in a tall blond's lap, slightly smiling at me and then Edward, then back to me.

I could feel myself blushing badly and I nearly fell into my seat. I noticed the new faces at the table. I was quickly introduced to the Hale's and Whitlock. One was Jasper Hale who could have been in an Abercrombie and Fitch store … aka; Alice's boyfriend. The second was his sister, Rosalie. Needless to say, she was a blond, perfect, sexy, and I-hate-her-because-I-want-her-looks type of person. She looked a little bitchy but hey, with her features, I would be too.

Then there was Emmet Whitlock. Scary as fudge-stickles but is really just a goof ball. He is going out with Rosalie but that was to be excepted. They were made for each other; jock and cheerleader in harmony.

As I sat there, I felt so… out of place. Part of me always wanted to be one of the people who sat at _the _table. Don't get me wrong, these people are funny and pretty… but they can also be … shallow. I felt like I didn't know what to do with myself. I just sat there looking down at my half eaten meal. I would lightly comment and participate in the conversation where they wanted me to but I wasn't really there. I never really realized how much I missed **not **socializing. I looked up toward _his_ table to find him staring at me with a curious gaze.

He hadn't seen me look up because my bangs were covering my face. He almost looked sad, watching me sit alone because I was alone. Not physically but emotionally. The bell rang, interrupting our moment that he wasn't aware of.

I got to class before him because I was closer. Mr. Molina gave us a worksheet that we had to do from the textbook.

"You want to work together?" a quiet voice said. I looked at him and smiled,

"Yes, that would be nice."

He gave me a bigger smile in return and we got to work.

We talked, laughed, and I think flirted; mind you, **think**. He was so kind, and sweet. There was a lot of blushing, on both of our accounts. But it was comfortable and amazing. Without a doubt, one of the best times I've had in, well, forever.

"Oh, um, you got an eyelash right there" he pointed to the right side of his face. I always get confused when people do this. Do I mirror image them or does he mean my right cheek? So I just swiped both of my hands on both of my cheeks.

He chuckled, blushed, and reached over to my left cheek and brushed it off with his thumb. I think I died. I'm pretty sure my heart is supposed to be beating… but it's not. I kind of liked it. We both stood there looking away, tomato face until the bell rang. He held the door open for me and I blushed harder.

Edward went one way and I went the other with a silly smile on my face. I turned the corner to see Jessica looking at me like I had a third boob. Shallow beez, she just doesn't understand.

"_And for once it might be grand / to have someone understand / I want so much more than they got planned" (__Beauty and the best_). _Disney, you are so useful._

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I thank those who have viewed my story. I hope to update soon but probably not this weekend. Family and such are coming over. "Come on over, come on over baby"<strong>

**Ah early 2000s, got to love them. Btw I have a few ideas for this story but I haven't chosen which direction I want it to go. I am open to suggestions whether it's from reviews or PMs. Again, thank you guys so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Whoa there, buddy. Who do you think you are? If we are going down this direction let's just get on a stripper poll! What? It's the same thing you're doing right now, just on a lighter scale; putting on a cute blue shirt just for a __**guy. **__Next thing you know you'll be looking like Christina Aguilera in her music video __Dirty__. _

I quickly hushed up my mind. It doesn't understand the phrase follow your heart. My heart … has been hugely affected by a certain nerd. My nerd…

_Okay, he will never be your nerd because you are a possessive freak!_

So maybe not _mine_ but we're buds. This past week has turned my life upside-down. Sure that was really cliché but hey, it's true. He's so nice and sweet. Then again, he's also a pooh head for getting me behind my work but that's not his fault. Even if it is, I forgive him.

But today is a very important day. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am going to sit next to the Edward Anthony Cullen. Yep, you heard right! I know his middle name. Take that Taylor Swift!

_Taylor Swift was in no way a part of your monologue…_

_I know that, but she always sings how she is close to a guy and blah blah. Now, for once in my life, I can relate to some of her songs. Every girl says that her songs "describes their life" but it never described mine… now it has. _

_Freak…_

Moving On! Starting today, I will be able to sit next to him for thirty eight more minutes than usual. I don't care the looks I'll get from Alice Cullen, because I'll be happy.

* * *

><p><em>Stay calm and focused. Do not abort the mission. It's all going to be fine. Sigh, such a beautiful face. Come on Bella; just a few more feet away. <em>

Then, out of my right eye I saw a figure. He was male and going straight towards Edward. Now, he was in my full front view.

"How 'bout you get your stupid face out of that book and let me copy your homework, Geekwod." _Geekwod? You must mean Greek God. Hey! Who the hell are you? _

"Um, I'd rather not" retorted Edward, but he didn't look him in the eyes. I think he was nervous.

"Oh, you're a cool kid now? Hey cool kid, suck my dick. Why are you even here? No one likes you."

"Hey, douche bag. How about you roll my nuts! Or I have a better idea, drop out because you're going nowhere in life, and that's a fact!" _Oh my God. Oh jeeze. I just… said that. __**I **__said that. Yeah, that's right! Bring it!_

"Aw, it's his little bitch. You can also suck my dick … anytime sweetie" he gurgled with a wink.

"Ew, you're vile! And even if I were to suck your dick I wouldn't know which one. Your chode or the one shoved up your ass?"

Oh's could be heard around the cafeteria. The insignificant little boy just went off mumbling insults. I turned to look back at Edward who was more than ever, focused on his book. He was mad, I knew right off.

I sat down a murmured, "Hey."

"Hay is for horses." He said coldly.

"Okay… can I ask why you're mad?"

"That was stupid. You just asked anyway. I'm upset at you."

"Me? What did I do? I just helped you out."

He sighed, "Yeah, and in the process you made me seem like even more of a dork."

"I… I di-didn't m-mean to."

He threw down his book in rage, "Well, you did!"

I laughed without humor, "Sorry to inconvenience you."

As I left to get up he grabbed hold of my hand. The look he gave me made me want to ball.

"Please… please don-don't leave. I'm sorry I'm an ass. Just, don't go."

I took a deep breath. Then I smiled at him. I could never stay angry at him with an apology like that. I slowly sat down and got comfortable. I suddenly noticed he didn't let go of my hand. Like clockwork, my tone slowly shifted towards red. Once I was a cherry, Edward caught on an immediately let go. I missed his hand. It was a little sweaty but perfect. He had large hands made my little ones feel safe and content.

His cheek also started to burn and we awkwardly tried to start off a conversation. After a couple of tries we began to flow. That's just how we are… a nice deep flow.

At one point, Edward's eyes shifted and stopped at something. He then stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Just Alice being… Alice." He rewarded me with a heart stopping crooked smile.

"God forbid to act like one's self!"

"Hey!" he brought his arm around my shoulder and pretended to mess my hair by giving me a noogie.**  
><strong>

I laughed and tried to push him away. We made eye contact and we paused just looking at each other whilst his arm stayed around me. It was only when the bell startled us that he removed it.

Walking to class together, I noticed all the stares. There was shock, disgust, and humor written on everyone's expression.

I knew I had the option of making my way back to popularity. They would welcome me back with open arms if I did it soon enough.

"_Do I choose the smoothest coarse / Steady as that beating drum" (__Pocahontas__)._

However, then I'd be without Edward. I had a feeling he was going to be a major part in my life… and I didn't want to let him go.

"_Or do you still wait for me dream giver / Just around the river band" (__Pocahontas__)._

I would take any stare, rumor, or hit to just build _something_ with him. I don't care if it's my best friend or my boyfriend but he was going to be in my life.

_So, roll my nuts student of Forks High!_

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Number four! Gracias for the select few additions to my reviews. You truly make my day. But let's not forget all the people who have story-alertfavorite/viewed my story. I know to others 169 visitors isn't much but it's way more than I expected and I truly appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was down to a science. I was officially out of the "awesome" group, with the exception of Alice. She would still smile and wave at me in the halls. But that's only because her brother and I were attached at the hip. Well, during school at least.

The worst teasing I got was from the jocks. Only because they would call me "Geekwod's Girlfriend" and that would cause me to almost blush to death. Luckily, most of the time, the teasing wasn't around Edward.

After a few weeks people stopped giving us grief. It turns out they don't really care. Who would of thought?

Overall, it's been a great two months. A few days ago I was officially claimed his best friend.

He sort of slipped it out while we were talking about _Star Wars._ I remember he said, "There is no way I can live in a world where my best friend has not experienced the amazing Star Wars!"

I shyly replied, "So, I'm your best friend?"

After stuttering and blushing he finally choked, "Well… yeah."

My grin was almost as big as Alice's and my blush was faint, for once.

"Good!" I firmly stated. Then he finally returned my grin.

Point being, in two days, I am going to be spending the whole day at my best friend's house watching Star Wars. This sounds perfectly normal except for the small fact that I'm in love with my best friend! Okay, maybe not in love but, I got some serious feelings for this boy.

Aside from my anxiety, I'm insanely excited for this Saturday to come! This is where I wish I had a female friend to gush all my feelings to but for now, I only talk to my mom. I told her about Edward and how great of a friend he is and she saw right through me. No matter how much I tried lying through my teeth, she knew I like him.

It's really lame, because even though it's nice to talk to a female about this, I can't tell my mom _everything_. And it's lame because once I mentioned that Charlie gave me the okay to hang at his house my mom flipped. Not in the protective motherly way, but the school girl way.

She went on about how I should dress or act to give him hints that I liked him. That part wasn't too bad. It got horrible when she told me to bring condoms "just in case". After dropping the phone I had to make up an excuse to leave so that I could burry my head in my pillow while my blush takes over my body and I try not to think dirty thoughts.

I was just thinking of this excruciating conversation when Edward plopped down next to me at our lunch table. I tinted a deep red and he gave me a confused but at the same time an amused look. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged.

Quickly avoiding his questioning gaze I stuttered, "Wh-why so l-late?"

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm just a really smart kid, no big deal."

I lightly punched him in the arm and he laughed harder. He knows how jealous I am of his smarts. "Ha, no. Mr. Barkley just wanted to talk about what I want to major in college. He really wants me to follow math."

"Ugh, shut up smart kid, we are only juniors."

"Anyways," he gently pushed me, "what's up with the blushing when I got here. Am I just too hot for your innocent eyes?" He then gesture to his blue polo and ripped up jeans that are probably too short for his legs. I blushed deeper and laughed, "Don't worry about it."

"Woah, now I'm curious." And truth be told, he did look mighty curious.

"'Curiosity salted the snail.'" I replied, quickly.

"Ha, nice SpongeBob reference. But seriously, what's up?"

"Seriously, you don't want to know."

"You're ridiculous! Just tell me!"

"No, you're absurd!"

Then he just gave me a raised eyebrow with his glorious crooked smile. I then sighed, "You honestly don't want to know, it'll make things really awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it," he said matter-of-factly.

"I just had a conversation with my mom last night and she got the wrong impression of our Movie Day."

"That's it? She thinks it's like a date or something? That's not that bad." He stated, gently blushing.

"Yup, you're totally right!" I think I said this with a little more enthusiasm than needed because he gave me another questioning look.

"That's not all, is it?" Now he just looked mischievous.

"Yes it was," I squeaked.

"Give it up Swan, I know you're lying."

I put my head in my arms on the table and mumbled through my barrier, "She told me to bring a condom!"

Edward was silent for a while. I peaked up at him to see him extremely red. Good thing he didn't know I was looking at him. Or that my face matched his. I looked back down and about a minute later he laughed with a nervous edge.

"You're mom is funny. Who tells their kid that and is totally fine with it?"

I raised my head and saw his blush almost gone. I chuckled and said, "Mine, apparently."

We laughed and the bell ordered us to get to class. We walked together and it seemed that awkward moment was put behind us. Well, at least on the outside it was. On the inside I was still dying a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it has taken so long! Most of you have probably given up on my story which is fair enough but I think I will still keep on writing just so that I can figure how this story ends. It seems cute to me. I couldn't find a quote to fit in here but I'm sure next chapter our dorky Bella will be back with her thoughts so have no fear! Thank you for those who will be reading, and again, I'm sorry!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the mornings it usually takes me about thirty minutes to get ready. Why in the hell is it taking me an hour and a half?

I decided to take my mother's advice and start getting ready "at least" two hours before I needed to leave. I thought she had gone insane but she insisted and, let's face it, I'm a pushover. To my intense surprise, my mother was extremely right.

When I started getting ready, I began slow, thinking I had buckets of time to kill. So after my teeth were brushed my body washed, I decided to do something extra with my hair to waste the time. How naive I was. Suddenly my "girly instincts" came over me and my hair had to be just right. I spent a full hour on my hair, making sure my light curls were exquisite but looked natural so Edward didn't think I was a total freak.

Now here I was, standing in front of the only bathroom mirror for thirty minutes, holding up two shirts.

_Red or black? Red or black? Which is less obvious that I'm trying too hard; the red shirt with the low neckline or the form fitting black shirt? _

_Or I have an idea, "Bee yourself!"(__Aladdin__)_

_Ugh, shut up moral part of my brain. Oh crap, I got fifteen minutes! Black is slimming. Thundercats a go!_

After applying the light brown eyeliner my mom gave me and some chap-stick, I rushed down stairs to make me a bowl of Fruity Pebbles quickly. I slowed down to eat because I figured I could be out of the house on time.

That's when Charlie approached me with his old flannel and jeans combo from his seat in the family room. He grumbled, "So you and this, uh, Alice are good friends?"

I got nervous and prayed he wouldn't hear the half truth in my words, "Yeah, we've talked."

_PLEASE, don't interrogate me!_

I was surprised to see a slight smile, "Good. I'm glad you've made friends. You know, tell her she can come here whenever she likes and you two can," he hesitated, "do what girls do."

He looked uncomfortable at the end of that sentence, probably not use to teenage daughter activities. I chuckled a little intensely, still scared to be caught in my misleading story, "Ha, yeah Dad; sure thing."

I scurried away to Red, glad I had been smart enough to put my Google Maps sheet in there yesterday. I didn't think I would need an escape from Charlie, but it sure was handy.

* * *

><p><em>Cheese and crackers…<em>

This grand white, practically mansion was breathtaking. It had thick pillars in the front and black shutters to frame the windows. I slowly crept up to the front door. My nerves almost made me want to faint.

It took a long time for me to get the courage to knock on the giant, detailed door. And once I did, I was on the verge of regretting it when a beautiful blond man appeared. He was stunningly handsome with gorgeous ocean blue eyes. His nose and mouth were very similar to Edwards, meaning, this was Mr. Cullen.

"You must be Bella."

"Uh, yes… yes I am. You must be Mr. Cullen." It came out as more of a question.

"Oh, just call me Carlisle. No need to be so formal," he chuckled.

I blushed pink and giggled along. He invited me in and I followed. I took my time observing the house. It was so open and modern, yet cozy. The rooms all painted in neutral browns and greens. That's when I heard a women say, "Oh my! You're Bella Swan! You can call me Esme. You are absolutely beautiful! Would you like a cookie?"

My faint blush from earlier immediately deepened and I choked out a "thank you". She had beautiful bronze wavy hair, just like Edwards. She was so motherly and kindness was written all over her face. She was holding a big plate piled with chocolate chip cookies.

"You're home is so warm and inviting Esme; truly gorgeous." My voice was weak and quiet but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, you're too sweet. Please have a cookie!"

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need one."

"You can't turn down one of Mom's homemade cookies. That would just be absurd." Said the velvety voice I know all too well.

I turned to the stairs to see Edward in a pair of non-ripped up jeans that fit perfectly. I don't think I had ever seen him in them. His shirt was not wrinkled for once and wasn't a polo; just a casual green t-shirt. He looked completely handsome! And his hair was a perfect mess, like he had been running his hands through it for the past few hours.

That damned blood returned to my cheeks as I said, "Well, if you insist."

I grabbed one as he took three. He smiled at me but it looked off. I think, if I dare say, he was nervous. I couldn't help myself when I closed my eyes from tasting this delicious chewy cookie.

Edward slightly chuckled, "Great, right?"

"Fantastic!" I blurted which caused everyone to laugh quietly.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella around and you two can go watch those Star Wars Episodes?" Carlisle suggested.

"Oh, right." And with that he gently tugged my hand and dragged me all about his house. He told me which room was which and it was a nice tour. His house was just so big with so many rooms. He finally led me into the media room.

Pink tinted his cheeks as he said, "We can watch Star Wars in here or in… m-my ro-r-room."

_Yes! A chance to see his room! No! A chance to be in his room alone for hours!_

_Cough, DESPERATE, cough._

"U-um… we can watch it in y-your room." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and was suddenly very shy.

"Okay." He chuckled with a little bit of tension. He turned to leave the room and I followed silently as he strode up the second flight of stairs. We approached a door and I noticed how his hand hesitated to open the door. When he did, he didn't move to walk in but stood very still. So, I took it as an invitation to walk in.

His room was impressive. It was massive and very organized. I wondered around Edward's room as I observed everything. The wall to the right was a shelf with books and music filling its spots and a very impressive music player place perfectly in its space.

I crossed the room to the left to appreciate his nerd wall. This wall had posters of Star Wars, Star Trek, Indian Jones, super heroes, and things I didn't recognize. A very modern desk with two computer monitors accompanied this wall. I instantly fell in love with this part of the room because it just screamed Edward.

Lastly, I went towards his bed. He had dark blue comforter with black sheets. It had to be at least a queen size. Right behind it he had this huge window that took up a good portion of that wall. I thought they should have made that side out of glass.

I slowly sat at the foot of his comfy bed and looked towards the door. Edward was casually leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, staring at me. Naturally, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's the T.V.?"

Edward chuckled and pointed to his left. That's when I realized I never looked at the wall attached to the door. I blushed when I saw is obvious flat screen T.V and mentally slapped myself for not seeing it. Luckily, I think it broke the ice because Edward came to sit next to me on the bed in a much more relaxed mood.

"So you ready to have your mind blown?" He asked.

"I'm not just sure, 'I'm HIV positive!'"

Edward threw his head back in laughter and I joined him. When we calmed down he got up to put a disc in his DVD player.

While busying himself with that task he said over his shoulder, "Don't be shy to scoot back so you can lean against my headboard. I don't want you to be a stiff, awkward turtle."

My cheeks burned but I felt a little comforted by the fact I think I saw his neck get a little pinker as he said that. However, I took his suggestion and moved back. Before he returned to sit he grabbed a remote, closed the door, and turned off the lights.

This of course made my heart beat out of whack. He leaned against the headboard as well but like a mile away. It calmed my nerves but not without a little disappointment.

_Well this will be an interesting 11 hours…_

* * *

><p><strong>Again as always, thanks to those select few who add me to their alerts or favorite stories and special thanks to the reviewers! Some asked how old i was and i have no problem saying my age. Not like any creepers could track me down with an age. I'm sixteen and about to start my junior year of high school. <strong>**Sorry if my age shows in my writing but like I've said, i just want to put my thoughts to paper.. or internet in this case. Thanks again to everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :))**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was insane!

For the complete first, oh excuse me, fourth episode of Star Wars, we stayed in the exact same position. I was definitely building up some sweat in my pits due to my arms being crossed. Oh boy, did it feel gross. Now I wasn't sure if I wanted him near me just in case he saw a glimpse and freaked out.

"Shunhuna!" Edward exclaimed, breaking me out of my self-conscious thoughts.

"Ha, what the _hell_ kind of sound was that?"

"It was the sound of you just saw the best thing in your whole life, sista!"

"Edward… I'm sorry to have the be the one to inform you of this but… it was only okay."

He sat like he was turning into stone. After about 20 seconds I started to laugh nervously and he slowly close his eyes.

"Get out." I stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. He just shook his head back and forth.

"_Please_ tell me you don't honestly think it was just '_okay_'."

I sighed, "To be honest, it's pretty chill, but you set me up for greatness like... Avatar or something!"

"Okay, stop right there. Avatar is nothing but Dancing with the Smurfs and was kind of stupid and never compare it to my Star Wars again. Second, I know you're right and I probably gave you too high expectations but just humor me and say you liked it."

I was amazed how calmly he said all of this but a little peeved he was kind of telling me what to do. So just to push his already pushed buttons I replied, "I shall never compare Avatar to your _precious_ Star Wars and I _loved_ it."

He squinted his eyes at me a bit, obviously annoyed. He got up, took out the DVD, placed it in its case, and turned around to look at me. We just stared at each other, completely silent.

Edward then broke the eye contact and exhaled, loudly. "I don't want us to be angry, so we can watch other stuff if you want."

_Hey smarty, get over yourself and give him some slack! You did kind of insult something he loves and he's trying to make ammands. Jeeze Bella... 'You must control your temper!' (Beauty and the Beast)._

I ducked my head, then met his eyes again. "Nah, I want to see this to the end." Then, I gave a small smile only to gain a tender smile from him. And just like that, the tention left us.

"We could have some snacks if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" I said a little too eagerly. He just chuckled his cute chuckle and then suddenly exclaimed,

"Woo, It's toasty in here! I don't know how you're in a long sleeve." _Bam! Now I'm self conscience about the pits again! Damn you!_ As he went downstairs to get snacks, I felt the cool air from the opened door. I gingerly reached to touch them real quick and felt the dampness. I don't think It was staining the shirt but man, was I red! I desperately wanted to take my shirt off but I only had a purple tank underneath. It wasn't scandalous or anything, but I never leave my house without a T-shirt on over it.

_I don't know Bells. Won't it seem a little weird that you went from a long sleeve T to just a tank-top?_

_Oh, who cares? Maybe he'll like it! "Go on and take it off!"_

_Don't listen to your sleezy brain! Just stick it out!_

Of course, in the limited time to make this important decision, I acted quickly and therefore... irrationally. So, I stripped off the T, bundled it up on the floor next to my spot on the bed and then pulled my tank up to cover all of the boobies.

I did NOT want him thinking I was anything less than a lady!

After a minute or so he came running in with his arms full. "Hey, I brought pretzels and Doritos and woah!"

The instant he said 'woah', both of our faces flushed. Edward put down the bags of goodies carefully and then did a double take. After attempting to speak a few times, he finally could form words. He nervously chuckled, fixed his glasses, and scratched the back of his head.

"So, uh," *cough* "I know guys aren't suppose to notice details and stuff but... I swear to god you were wearing something different five minutes ago."

I ducked my head and then looked back up to meet his eyes. "It was really warm in here, so..."

He just shook his head with a smirk and mumbled a whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I swear this girl was trying to kill me. I liked what she was wearing before but this... this was better. Ew, dude. You sound like a pervert. A little more respect for the lady!

After getting over myself, I offered her the snacks again and put in the fifth episode of Star Wars. When I went to sit next her, I made sure to keep my distance but still stay close. I prayed to God, even though I wasn't so sure of him, that it wasn't so obvious how completely enamored I was by Ms. Bella Swan. I still hadn't made up my mind if I was going to throw some moves at her. And when I say moves I mean slight hand contact or maybe even going for the arm over the shoulder.

Goodness, I am so ridiculous. I should just not even try. Think about this Cullen. Why potentially ruin a beautiful friendship or humiliate yourself? Play it safe. You're lucky you can even speak _to_ her.

My, my. This is going to be an interesting and long day. Oh, no. This is going to be a very long year!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I don't know if people are still subscribed to this story but if you are, sorry for taking FOREVER!<strong>

**Special shout out to the last reviewer. You really made me get off my ass and just finish this chapter. I've played with it a few times but never finished it. Also, I attempted at EPOV for you last minute. I'm still kind of developing his ... inner flow. I want him to be kind of crazy like Bella but not the same type. Maybe he will have like super hero quote or something... And if anyone is reading this feel free to give ideas/advice.**

**Oh and btw, I'm going to try to incorporate the disney quotes more but as I get further in, it gets more difficult. That and I kind of want more Bella thoughts. Anyway, we'll see what happens next because I'm not even sure! :)) **


End file.
